New Dragon King
by Void fart
Summary: He comes back with new powers, and manners from the journey of seeking power. How will his friends react, how will she react. Will he get the courage to do what he didn't when he left... read to find out. Sorry guys 1st story and bad at summary but i will get better... maybe. It's Natza ( obvious...) so read and enjoy!
1. The return ch1

Hello guys this is my first fanfic so be easy on me and please don't hate and flame. In this story after Gildarts return Natsu goes after the black dragon Acnologia and the story begins a day before his return... The main paring I still don't know but I will figure it out in the story. It's probably gonna be NatsuxErza or something and also you should know that I'm gonna make it Lucy POV. I will write the 1st chapter and u guys R&r and tell me what you think should I stop, continue...

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Yell**"

* action*

AN:Laxus comes and saves Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy from Hades but Natsu isn't there beacause he went after Acnologia, witch I will explain later...So on with the story

1st chapter: The return- New Dragon King.

" So this is the man who hurt my old man... Gray?". Laxus said after hiting Hades in the hand with his lightning. " Laxus..." said Gray with a small smile on his face " He really wiped the floor with ya, eh... Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy..." After a short stare off Laxus shot his head back in rage and " Boy?!" headbutted Hades in the face. That is when the really awesome fight began and the magic ship was on the verge of being destroyed but hades shot Laxus in the stomach with his magic from his fingers. Laxus was falling down and everyone was shocked and confused with his defeat and just when Hades started to laugh with their useless and pathetic struggle for victory when something or better someone jumped in the ship from the celling gaining full attention and silence. Then it launched itself at him at such speed and power that it sent him fling into the wall on the other side before him even noticing until he hit the wall. The impact was so powerfull that he spit out some blood and couldn't stand up for a second or two. Gray and Erza were shocked while Lucy and Wendy could not say a word from shock.

After a moment of silence Erza managed to say " Gray who is this... ", but didn't recive a response from the still shocked male. Then the misterious figure said " You come to the Tenroujima like it is someplace any one can come to and attack my master, hurt my friends and cause them pain and suffering I will not let u go unpunished". He took his robe off to reveal a spiky pink hair, a long scar across his left eye and a white scaly scarf. Erza and Gray were now speachless and Lucy fainted when Wendy said " Natsu-san". Hades got up and said who are you you little pest I will exterminate you after what you did you …" but he was cut off when Natsu said " That is my line.". Hades was now feeling a slow rise in the magic pressure ( like in Bleach just not spiritual pressure). The pressure increased so much and so fast that he found him self on his knees gasping for air in the matter of seconds. Natsu started to walk toward the man on the ground who was now lying on the ground that was trembeling from his magic pressure, he cut it off when he was standing in front of Hades now paralysed in fear.

He kneeld down and said " Leave now before I regret it". The man could just nod and run for his life.

The now recovered Fairy Tail members were shocked with their jaws on the floor while master Macarov and Gildarts had a little amused and shocked face expressions at the same time... witch didn't look good. Natsu chuckled while Wendy, Erza, Gray, Lucy and the exceeds were laughing their asses off at the other FT members. " Is that really you Natsu?" Macarov was curious. "Yea it's me old man I am back and I am never leaving again. I missed you guys a lot.". That being said man did he have some explaining to do. " Where have you been Natsu, What did you do, Did you found out anything, Did you find Igneel, Have you seen Metalicana/Grandeneey, Did you learn new magic moves, How did ti go..." were all the questions that FT members asked Natsu after they got out of the shock. ' Man, what I got myself into...'

Everybody became silent as the night when he started talking " It was the worst journey of my life, I had to talk to thousands of dragons and people and yes I met Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeneey. When I departed from Magnolia to the town near the place where Gildarts met Acnologia I didn't feel any motion sickness on the train for the first time, that was strange, but later I found out why apparently Acnologia put a curse on all the dragons and dragonslayers to have motion sickness unless they are not afraid of him or if they have an intent to kill him... When I got to town I didn't look for him really long I just followed the path of destruction hew left..." " What do you mean he isn't it 'it'? ", Lucy asked but Natsu just sent her a glare that froze her spine and could make Erza run for her life. " Don't interrupt the story and no his not 'it' he is he... on my way I found Atlas the flame the hell dragon to who I talked to and after he found out that I was son of Igneel and my motives he sealed himself in me so that I could use his power when ever I..." " You want me to belive that you have a dragon inside you... hahahahahh * boom *" said Macao after being punched by Macarov who said " please continue Natsu. "... where was I, ah yes so that I could use his power when ever I want... um let me see... after that I... yea I could transform into a fiery dragon a little smaller than masters Giant magic transformation, I could fly and I had long horns on my head after a week or so I found Acnologia and I... I killed him... well I mean he talked to me, we fought, I buned him a lot and when I was about to deliver a finishing blow he said ' Before you kill me let me give a little gift of mine... After you kill me don't bathe in my blood before you don't drink a little of it... If you do so you will become the next Dragon King and you will become much stronger then by just bathing in my blood.'". Everyone was shocked. They were silent, nobody said anything. Then master said " So does that mean.." " Yeah" was the shor reply. " I am the new Dragon King"

Ah damit a clifhanger sorry guys you will have to decide should I continue or stop, and just wait for the next chapter. And remember review pls.


	2. Home again ch2

Hello guys sorry for the wrong update last time I fixed that and now it is all fine, also I read a review from a guest that said that I should make rows between dialogs and other text and I will do it cause it is a good advice so thank you guest. I actually did that in the 1st chapter and I fixed some

grammar and stuff. Now in this chapter I will not actually write their journey back to Magnolia, in this chapter I will write their life in FT with an op Natsu and in the 3rd chapter I will write like GMG tournament after 5 years cause Sting and Rouge are still kids after their S-class exam so it would be kind of wrong to put it right when they come... you know what I mean.

So now comes in Lucy POV, and Natsu's life as the Dragon King I will also explain what happened on his travel in detail when he tells the rest of the guild in Magnolia.

So yeah, on with the story...

2nd Chapter-Home again

Everyone was in the guild drinking, laughing, dancing and having a great time and all of a sudden all of that went out the window when Tenrou group came trough the door carrying a man and cheering all happy even tough no one became an S-class mage. They were all happy but no one from the guild members that didn't go to the Tenroujima knew why, until they saw the man they were carrying. It was one and only Natsu! _Now you may ask yourself, why_ _are they so happy to see Natsu? Well I'll tel you why, cause 6 weeks ago he left the guild with no word except that he went to kill Acnologia and that he will be back soon. _Now that is when the biggest party in the history of Fairy Tail began. From that day forth Natsu and Gajeel became more close, like really good friends, I mean Natsu and Gray still are best friends but Gajeel became something like loyal to Natsu. He was always next to him, not picking fights with him _I mean come on who is crazy enough to pick a fight with the strongest mage ever?!_ , but that doesn't mean he follows him everywhere. They do have their own team with their teammates they go on separate missions. Natsu went on missions with his good old team: Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Wendy with Carla. One day Natsu took the SS-class mission or better known as the 100years quest. After seeing him off his team returned to the guild from the train station.

**Lucy POV.**

It is so quiet without the old block head Natsu, the new Natsu is so serious all the time and doesn't go around picking fights, and making an all out brawl and stuff he just sits at our table and drinks his juice or whatever he drinks, he also never takes off his robe and boots, he doesn't wear his sandals and black west and pants. He also covers his face with his scarf. I mean what's up with that?

" Hey, Lucy come on we are doing this mission... Lucy, are you OK?"

" Uh? Oh, yeah everything is alright, really."

"OK come on let's go now Gray and Wendy are waiting."

After that Lucy and Erza went to out of the guild to the train station. After climbing on board and taking one cabin for themselves they started talking about some random things

" What is this mission about Erza-san"

" Well Wendy it says here that we need to take care of some bandits outside the Plufte town that have been terrorizing the citizens and steeling their goods."

" Hey do you think Natsu is going to be OK?"

Everyone was stunned by my outcome. They never saw her like this.

" Well of course he is, I mean he is the Dragon King there is nothing he can't do."

Wendy tried to cheer her up but it didn't work.

" Yeah but I know you all noticed how he changed in just 6 weeks, how much is he going to change on this 100years quest?!"

Now came a long silence as all of them were thinking about what she said, it was true.

" Didn't you see how he is always so silent, not picking fights and always in that robe and his scarf over his face I mean what is up with that?!"

" I know you are upset Lucy but we must respect his privacy! We can't blame him for hidding something from us, we all have our secrets that we don't tell anyone so why shouldn't he. He never judged you for your secrets like when you hid who your father was or for your novel or other secrets?!"

Erza said coldly before walking out of the cabin not wanting to hear any more of it. Everyone was confused why Erza behaved like that, she was never like this before.

" Now what is up with her?!"

I yelled frustrated from their secrecy. Gray and Wendy just sighed while Carla was wondering how was Happy doing with Natsu. I wonder when will he be back... When they got to town Erza was quiet and didn't talk to the group at all. They went to the Town Hall to see the mayor.

" Good day to you, you must be Fairy Tail members I sent for, right?"

" That is right sir, we are members from Fairy Tail."

Erza said still frustrated.

" Well OK then let's get down to business. There are some bandits in the cave outside the town in the east forest and they started taking hostages, mostly kids-"

He was cut off by Gray running outside and and going to the cave, Erza, Lucy and Wendy followed soon after saying:

" We need to hurry and catch up to him before he gets hurt!"

Gray found the cave and saw a bandit carrying a boy on his shoulder and laughing. He was punched by Gray and knocked out, he caught the boy and put him back on ground saying

" Go home where you are safe."

After that he went in and the darkness of the cave swallowed him. Erza and the others came short after and could hear Gray going all out on the bandits inside

" Why is Gray-san so mad, I have never seen him like this?"

" I don't know either Wendy but we will find out later now let's go and help him"

They ran in to the cave and followed the tunnel filled with unconscious bandits and found Gray at the end of the tunnel. He was sitting on a huge stone and looked at the roof of the cave there was a circular hole in the middle of it.

" It was time you showed up... it was too easy. If this is an S-class mission I should have been promoted long ago."

" Wait Erza you took me and Wendy on an S-class mission!?"

" Yes, why is there a problem?"

Lucy fainted and Wendy started to cheer

" You know what I need to learn some really cool magic so that I can fight with him again. After getting all that power he can't go easy enough he knocked out Gildarts with one hit."

" I know, he really did change in these 6 weeks, but who cares he is back and everything is back the way it should be."

" How come, we can't fight anymore and he isn't in the guild brawls so it's not back to way it should be."

" It is, you 2 are best friends you shouldn't fight, you should help each other."

" You know, let's go back take the money and go home."

" What about Lucy-san?"

" Don't know don't care."

" Cold..."

" Did you say something Gray?"

" No, no, no, nothing like that Erza..."

" Good."

After that Gray ended up carrying Lucy while Erza and Wendy talked about... something girls talk about, I am a guy so I don't know what they talk about I mean come on... they got to the mayor's office and told him they finished the request, he gave them 3 million jewel to what Lucy fainted... again and they went to the train station to get the train back to Magnolia.

3 week's later

They were all in the guild drinking when the door opened and Natsu walked in with a man behind him who had a long dark blue robe and sandals. Natsu was back in his regular clothes but his west had a sleeve on his left arm. He still had a scarf covering his face. They walked in and Natsu asked Erza who was the first one to step in front of him.

" Erza, hi. Where is master?"

" He is in his office... Who is your friend?"

" Ah I will explain when he gets in the guild..."

" Very well then."

They walked up the stairs to masters office and Natsu walked in with the strange man. Then all the members came with the realization who they just saw. Natsu came back from the 100year quest inn less than a month.

" Nah, I think he still didn't finish it he just came back for Mira's cooking."

" Oh just shut up you are just flirting with Mira Wakaba."

" Oh yeah, well you flirt with Cana all the time!"

" What really Macao, you flirt with me?" said a really drunk Cana.

" Well you see... uhm, well... haha, not really..."

Then Natsu came out of the masters office alone, the man who was with Natsu stayed in the office with master.

" Where is your friend Natsu." asked Erza

" Master wanted to talk with him in private so I left him alone with master. Is there a problem?"

" No. Just cheeking if everything is OK."

" OK, well now that I am back I might just take some of Mira's cooking. Hey Mira can I get a plate here, the same as always..."

" Sure Natsu coming right up."

" Ok thank you Mira."

After that Natsu sat down at the table in the corner of the guild and motioned Gray,Gajeel and Erza to come sit with him.

" What is it Flame-breath?"

" Is there something wrong Natsu?"

" What is it Salamander?"

They all said in the same time. Natsu just sighed and started talking.

" While I was on this mission I heard that Baram Alliance is starting to take action like those bandits you beat in the cave, and those mages you defeated Gajeel-"

" Wait how did you know we beat some bandits-"

" I am a Dragon King I know everything, I hear and smell in radius of 500km. Any way those were all the lower dark guilds that are working for the guilds of Baram Alliance, There were Grimmorie Heart, Orasion Seis, but we beat them, and now there is this guild called Tartaros. It is not gonna become active in next 6-7 years but still I want you to keep your guard up, the man who was with me is telling this to master right now but he won't tell anything to other members of the guild, so I am telling this to you cause you are one of the strongest guild members I will tell Laxus and I want you to tell Mira, OK?"

" Tell me what Natsu?"

They looked up to see Mira with Natsus plate. He took the plate, thanked Mira and said

" Why not ask Erza? You should be able to get an answer from her..."

And he walked away. Mira looked at Erza with a smirk on her face and sat down next to her. Gray and Gajeel looked at the sight in amusement, while Erza was searching for Natsu all over the guild. When she laid her eyes on him he was laughing his ass of at her, she sent him a glare but that didn't work on him cause he just continued laughing. Oh how he loved this new power, Erza couldn't glare at him and for it to work. What has he gotten her into, oh he is gonna get it later on. When Natsu finished his food he got up with a serious expression on his face and started walking out of the guild. Just then The mysterious man and master finished their conversation and so did Mira and Erza. Erza quickly got up and ran after Natsu and the mysterious man got down to the bar to ask Mira for food and for a mark. He took his robe off. He had long black hair, fur fest that got his lower back, cloth pants, and sandals, he had lots of scars and he had bandages covering his face and chest, The bandages on his face went a little over his nose and his eye were black with dark red orbs ' _the whit thing on our eyes is black and the orbs are red' _He had a necklace around his neck that had a little dragon on it and a tattoo on his lower back that looked like an ice dragon that had snowflakes around him. Nobody knew what magic he used except for Natsu and master, his name was Nerzul and he was the ice dragon slayer. Natsu found him in a cave badly wounded and as a Dragon King it is his responsibility to take care of dragons and dragon slayers, but not take care as Acnologia did... that's wrong, just wrong. So he brought him to Fairy Tail. Actually Nerzul is the one who told him about the Baram Alliance. Erza finally caught up to him and started walking with him in silence. They were walking by the river in the direction of the park.

" Natsu why are you so serious and so not... not you?"

" What do you mean Erza? I am me I can't be anybody else."

" You are avoiding the question, come on we are best friends can't you tell me what's wrong?"

" *sigh* OK, look I really don't know what are you talking about. I am not fighting with Gray cause I am afraid that I could hurt him, I am not in the brawls for the same reason, and I am hiding my left arm and face because I don't want you guys to see them, I don't know how you will react to it."

" Now you made me even more curious. What is with you face and arm?"

" Do you really want to know?! Are you 100% sure you want to know that I started to turn into a dragon same as Acnologia?"

Erza gasped at that and didn't know what to say.

" I thought so.."

Natsu said and started to walk away, but was stopped by Erza who said

" Yes, I want to see it. I don't care what you look like Natsu we are best friends after all. I'm not gonna judge you by how you look."

" Really Erza?"

" Yeah really Natsu."

" Alright if you say so. Come on follow me."

They went to the bench in the park and sat down. When they sat down Natsu started taking off his sleeve and put down his scarf. Erza gasped, she knew it's gonna be something but this... is just too much but she held her composure for Natsu. He had scales under his eyes, Fangs like a vampire, and blue markings on his left arm just like Acnologia. She just looked at it and didn't know how to react. It was scary and all but she couldn't scream and yell or Natsu might get angry at her and so would all the dragons and dragon slayers and she would have to go into hiding to not get killed and stuff... she was cut off from her train of thoughts by Natsu who said

" And what did I tell you Erza, I can't go to the guild like this who knows what will they say. I know Gajeel and Wendy won't judge me and master and Gildarts, Gray and you but the rest..."

" Just shut up and don't be afraid of what they will think, they can't judge you for what you look like, not just cause you are their friend but also cause you are a dragon king and all..."

" That is what I am afraid of. I don't want my friends to be scared of me they already are if I take this off how are they gonna react then?"

He stopped talking and then came an awkward silence. They didn't know what to say to each other. After a few moments he wanted to break the silence but Erza was quicker.

" Want to go on a mission tomorrow? Just you and me, to take that burden off your shoulders and relax?"

" … Yeah, sure. Why not? Then at 8o'clock?"

" OK, but be there at 8 I don't want to go to your house to drag your sorry ass to the train station."

They laughed at that a little and Natsu said

" OK I will be there."

The next day

Natsu was in the guild at 7:55 and sat at the bar talking to Mira who brought him a plate with beef and potatoes. He ate it up in exactly 5 minutes and Erza just walked in the guild. She heard Natsu and Mira laughing at something he said. She was curious now so she walked to the bar and said

" Good morning, what are you doing guys?"

" Oh nothing Erza just talking."

" Talking about what?"

" Oh, um well Natsu just told me a joke... so we laughed."

" OK now I am curious, want to tell me the joke too Natsu?"

" Sure... uh, OK here goes. Why don't you ever see hippopotamus hiding in trees?"

" Uh... I don't... know..."

" Because they're really good at it."

Awkward silence...

" … I don't get it."

"..."

" Are you serious Erza?"

" Come on Erza you can not not get that."

" I really don't get it... I mean what are they good at?"

" … They are good at hiding."

" Oh, *starts laughing* OK now I get it. That is a good one."

Natsu and Mira just sweat drop at this and laugh nervously.

" OK Erza choose the mission that we are gonna do and let's go."

" Alright come on."

" What do you say 'bout this one? Take out some bandits near the village outside Magnolia for 700.000 jewel."

" Yeah, why not."

" OK let's go."

They left for the train station and got on the train to the village where the quest was.

" So hey Natsu, what are zou gonna do now..."

" What do you mean Erza?"

" Well, um... I mean like what re you gonna do now, I mean you are the strongest mage in the whole Fiore, you are immortal, and you are able to transform into a fucking dragon..."

" Oh, well... I really... don't know...i don't know."

" Oh come on Natsu you have to know you are the dragon king and stuff..."

" Well that doesn't have anything to do with this. Besides I am immortal I have all the time I need."

" But your friends don't... We are gonna die from age or by a sword sooner or later..."

"... Well you will die from age if I say so but I can always stop people from dieing."

" How?"

" Well before I became the dragon king I beat a god slayer same type he was called Zancrow, he was from Grimmore Heart, but he was kicked out because of his fighting issues. Anyway because I beat him, and then became the dragon king I made dragons and dragon slayers prior to the gods and god slayers, and cause god were prior to the demons, now dragons reclaimed the throne of the three. And as a dragon king I can command not just dragons but gods and demons. So now I can command the god of life to give you guys an immortal life just like mine."

Erza was dumbstruck. She couldn't say a thing.

" So will you do it?"

" I can't right now cause the gods and demons don't accept me as their king, hell not even all dragons take me as their king."

" What do you mean?"  
" They think a simple human can't be the dragon king, and especilay the king of the world."

" World? What do you mean?"  
" Well it is said that the one who rules all three ancient species Dragons, Gods and Demons is the king of the world and can do any thing."

" So theoretically you are the king of the world?"

" Yeah."

" Cool."

" Not really..."

" Why?"  
" Well I have no equal, I don't have anyone to challenge me and give me a decent fight. I have to hold back all the time."

" Of course, typical Natsu, always thinking about fighting... *sigh*"

" You know how much I love fighting and now I have to look at the others how they fight and train and I can't, I have to watch them for the whole eternity. It is a gift and a curse."

" **ALL PASSANGERS THE NEXT STOP IS THE VILLAGE GATIZ.**"

" That is our stop, let's get off."

" Yeah..."

They got off the train and headed to the mayor's office. When they got in the office mayor was surprised to see only 2 people came.

" Wow, is Fairy Tail that good to send only 2 people on this mission. It is dangerous, you know."  
" Why it isn't even ranked S-class."

" We can take care of this mission sir, I am Erza Scarlet, and this is Salamander."

" What?! Salamander is this pipsqueak with pink hair. That is an disappointment."

" What did you sa-"

" Let it go Erza. He is not even a mage."

" But-"  
" No buts. Where is group of bandits sir, if you don't mind we should go finish the mission."

" Ah, yes sure. They are in the old windmill outside the village 200 m east."

" Thank you sir. Goodbye, we will be back in 2 hours."  
" Yeah right..."

They got out of the mayor's office and village when Erza started yelling.

" **Why did you let him insult you like that?! Don't you care abou-**"

" Erza just shut up and think about it. He doesn't know who I am and he thinks I am a pipsqueak. I don't care what other people say 'bout me. I know and YOU know I am not a pipsqueak. He will find that out when we get back in 2 hours. Besides you can't go and attack our clients like that."  
"Well, now that you say it that way I guess you are right..."

She looked down ashamed.

" Don't have to feel so down Erza we all make mistakes."

OK guys that is it for this chapter. And sorry for the late update my brother actually deleted my chapter that I wrote so I had to write it again, and then I got a better idea so I wrote another one that is this one so yeah. I hope you enjoy it cause next chapter is coming soon thanks to the winter break *YEAH*. See you soon and R&R please I need some feedback and don't forget... NATZA FOREVA! 3

BYE.


	3. Authors Note 1

Hello guys I am just going to tell you that the 3rd chapter is going to be out this week and to explain somethings... OK so first Natsu isn't the strongest being in the world, hell he is just a normal human... or maybe not but any way he is not stronger than any dragon, demon or god. No he defeated Acnologia using Atlas power. Atlas sealed himself in Natsu cause he knew Natsu won't be able to defeat Acnologia alone. Natsu is the strongest mage but without using Atlas power he couldn't even fight against one dragon not to talk about all the gods, demon and dragons. Also yeah Natza is the main pairing but I will not put them together yet maybe like 5th chapter or something... maybe in the GMG arc. I am going to tell you this one secret... OK so I will cut Natsus power drastically later, he will be back on maybe Erzas or Laxus level or something between. And I will do like maybe one more mission with the whole team Natsu before GMG arc and their relationship. So yeah that's it guys just sit tight and wait for the next chapter. And remember guys... eat your veggies or something... I don't know just... ah, never mind. Saludos!


	4. Authors Note 2

Hi guys... what's up, what are you doing?

Me? Oh nothing... just crying over my failure...

I am a failure of a human being!

I failed to upload the chapter that i wrote down. What's even worse i deleted it so i don't have it anymore...

But... all is not lost. While I was crying i got new ideas and i also got a review from some guy/ girl( I don't know his username and i am really lazy to go and cheek it out. Sorry dude/ girl i mean no offence. ) that said that i should put titans instead of gods. I thought 'bout it and i was like ' I am not gonna do that. I don't want to change the whole thing'. And then it hit me... ' WTF are you talking 'bout dude you already freaking did!'

So I thought about it... again, and i will do that, because i will make something special for the god later.

And now that means that gods and god slayers are leaving the building and titans and titan slayers are in the house!

OK guys that was another authors note from ATF i am out and saludos...

Also guys i am going to consult with my adviser and the next chapter is out next week on... friday or saturday? I think so. Yeah.

And remember guys eat your veggies don't drink, smoke and do drugs cause it's... bad for your health!

SALUDOS... once again.


	5. The Fallen King ch3

Ok I'm back and I'm writing this story so sit tight and enjoy. I'm also really sorry for the late update I wasn't home and I wasn't able to write cause on the other crappy computer I had a really bad program for writing and I just couldn't write so again really sorry... On with the story... also when I get rid of Natsus power he will have a slightly different personality so... You've been warned! ;D

oOo

They got back to the mayors office in an hour and 43 minutes. They took the money and the apology from the mayor for his rudeness and got on the train for Magnolia.

When they got off the train Lucy and Gray with Happy on his head were in front of the train waiting for them.

" Guys what are you-"

" Happy Birthday Erza!"  
" What, how did you know when is my birthday?"

" Natsu told us 2 days ago when-"

" How did you know when is my birthday Natsu?!"

" I don't know... maybe cause you told me last year day after your birthday... remember, when I didn't want to tell me something and you told me that your birthday was yesterday and begged me to tell you so I did and I also remembered your birthday... duh."

" Oh, I just hope you didn't tell the rest of the guild... Lucy, Gray."

Natsu stopped walking.

" No we didn't."

Lucy and Gray told in unison.

" Hey flame breath you coming?"

" Is something wrong Natsu?"

" Erza, I do understand that you hid your birthday from the guild, I did too but why did you hide it from us?"  
" You hid your birthday from the guild too?"

" Yeah Natsu why did you hide your-"

" Do not change the topic Erza. I have my reason and it's good enough. Why did you? Is it cause of Jellal?"  
" Shut up Natsu. You don't know anything."

After that Erza stated running away.

" Wait Erza..."

" Just leave me alone!"

They were all standing there dumbfounded and confused.

" Nice going flame brain!"

" Why did you do that Natsu? You of all people know how sensitive she is when it comes to talking about her past."

" Ugh, just shut up..."

Natsu picked up his backpack and started walking other direction than Erza with Happy following him.

" Let's go find Erza and try to cheer her up, Gray."

" No... she said to leave her alone. We should give her some time alone."

" God, he is still the same Natsu, never think about what he says."

" No. He's not the same flame brain I knew, and now he isn't the same Natsu that saved us from Hades. He changed again, but I don't know when or how... I just know he did."

" You mean..."

" I don't know. Let's just go back to the guild."

" Yeah..."

After they got back to the guild they sat at their infamous Team Natsu table and ordered drinks from Mira. They sat there and drank in silence. Soon Lucy decided to break the silence but Gray beat her to it.

" So... uhm, what do you say we go on a mission?"

"... I don't know what 'bout Erza and Natsu? Should we ask them to come along?"

" I don't think they are in the mood... But OK let's go."

He said with a grin on his face and walked over to the mission board. He found a mission and said

" You go find Erza I'll find Natsu."

"... hehe, um... Ok. I guess but why do I have to go find Erza?"

" You are a girl and if I went I'd get my ass handed to me!"

"... True, but still."

" Just go."

* sigh *" Ok."

She went to find Erza and after walking all over Magnolia She found her on a little riverbank near the bridge watching the Sun-set... with another person? Who is that person, she couldn't see from the shadow that the Sun provided but saw spiky hair and a coat... Could it be? No, it couldn't... they just had a fight... Natsu?

Next to the seated Erza stood a very calm Natsu talking something she could not hear. Something cold touched her shoulder, when she turned around she saw Gray with a smile on his face.

" They are making up, that means we are leaving in about an hour for the mission."

" Yeah, let's give them some time to make up-"

" Yo, what's up Gray, Lucy... what are you doing?"  
" Oh, Natsu we were searching for you and Erza to go on a mission... that tis if you are in the mood to go?" said Gray.

" How's Erza, she looked really hurt when she ran away... did you guys make up?"

" Well... uhm yeah you could say that. Hehehe. Uhm anyway what's the mission?"

" It's to out some dark guild in Onibas town, they are terrorizing the town and the town's folk. Is Erza coming?"

"... No, she said she wanted to alone for some time."

Natsu had a look of guilt in his eyes. That didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

" So... um... A-are you... coming?"

"... No."

" W-what? Why...?"

" I can't... you guys go and I'll go on the next one. I will also make sure that Erza goes as well."

"Fine flame-breath... let's go Lucy."

Natsu stood there and watched at his friends retreating form...

" Uh... if they only knew... If they only..."

Natsu went through the town of Magnolia to the outskirts of the East forest and started running towards the riverbank where he and Happy are always fishing and right on the edge he leaps into the water. Right when he was going to hit the water wings of crimson flame grew out and he flew. Soon he transformed into a complete dragon and started flying towards the ocean.

Erza was walking trough the town thinking 'bout what Natsu said and few tears dropped down from her face. She then saw people trembling in fear and a huge shadow cower the Sun. She looked and saw a huge dragon in crimson flames with black orbs and white long horns with blue markings over the horns and wings, she also saw huge fangs over the dragons mouth and large sharp claws on his feet.

' Could it be?... no that's not... Natsu?'

The dragon aka. Natsu flew over the town of Magnolia with a loud roar that made the ground tremble and all of the citizens ran in fear of the town getting totally destroyed and them burning up in flames.

Natsu chuckled in his mind and continue to the ocean on an land far away, on the other side of the planet, called Dragnolia!

The continent of Dragnolia was trembling of the sheer power of the creatures on the land itself. This land was not just any land... this is the land where all the Ancients were born, made and summoned.

Dragons- Born

Titans- Made

Demons- Summoned

This is where they went after the great war between humans and Dragons. Demons and Titans didn't

' participate' in the war but they did help humans by making weapons ( Titans) and taking them over ( Demons) giving them lot's of power and strength. But the most powerful were humans that were taught magic by the dragons themselves... Dragon slayer. They were most ' efficient' in the war but little did the humans know of the real dragons goal. Dragons were looking for a human that would have the magic to kill the most powerful mage in the world... or is he a mage at all? They were all afraid of him... all the Ancients, cause he was the one who made Titans, summoned Demons and created the first Dragon... Zeref!

For them he was a god. And because they couldn't kill him they put their hope in tiny little humans... who exceed expectations. Humans were merely a tool in the eyes of the Demons, slave in the eyes of the Titans and allies in the eyes of the Dragons. That is why dragon slayers were the most in numbers and in power cause they form bonds with dragons that give them power while demon slayers are almost none & there are just few of titan slayers.

Now, after that little ' introduction', back to out hero and favorite dragon slayer. You ask yourself " Why is Natsu going on that huge continent full of those Ancient creatures?" Well I will tell you now, you see Natsu has come here because there is a little meeting with the ' Ancients'. They called him to come here but didn't tell him the reason why.

There was a surprise that was waiting for him now... not good, trust me...

They where all siting in the circle when Natsu landed between them and turned back into a human.

" We are glad that you made it human"

" Well I'm not really glad to see you either, but there is not much choice is there?" Natsu said with lack of interest in his voice for what ever is happening here.

" Well you see there is someone that was eager to meet you. He is the one to create us all and is the true king of ancients, the god for us all and the most powerful being in the universe itself.

" Hm? Really, to who do I own such an honor?" Natsu said little bit interested now...

" To lord Zeref himself!"

" Lord Zeref? Oh, you mean the mage that crated you all and the mage that created Acnologia to keep you in the line while he went to take a nap? The one that you tried to assassinate in the great war by giving power to the humans?"|

" Ho- How did you know all that?"

" Oh, come on you think I was just some idiot that was taught magic by a dragon, and always only thought 'bout fighting and getting more powerful?"

The Ancients only nodded and some of them even sweat dropped...

" Huh, really?"

" Yeah... Just go in and talk to Zeref..."  
" Fine, idiots..."

Natsu went in the huge castle that was obviously made by Titans... he saw couple of dragons on the towers and when he got in he saw demons walking 'round the castle halls so he made a conclusion that the Titans were protecting the outside of the castle, Dragons protected the castle from the sky and ground if needed, and Demons were inside protecting Zeref himself if someone managed to get trough the Titans and Dragons... You know he wasn't really that big of an idiot...

" Ah... Natsu my boy, how are you, I'm so glad to see you again!"  
" Huh? Oh, Zeref it's you, oh my what a surprise..." * sweat drop * " You got yourself some tight security... what's up with that?"

" Oh, well you know how humans want to kill me and I don't really have time to take care of them so I put these idiots to work... but never mind them how are you?"  
' Cold...' " Ah I'm fine, little bored and stuff cause there is no one to fight, you know after killing Acnologia and stuff. Uhm, that idiot, what was his name again... Gilge? No Gilke, Gilge, Gilfe, ah never mind... he told me you wanted to see me so... what do you need?"

" Oh well I was thinking, you know how you love to fight and you can't fight anyone cause you are too powerful and stuff... well I was thinking if you want me to rid you of that power?" Zeref said with an evil smirk on his face...

Natsu grined and said " Ok, I know what you want, hahaha you want to take my power away so that I can't stop you when you go on with your plan of killing people again. You know what I accept your offer, take my power away! I don't want it anyway."

" Ok I will put you power level back to maybe uhm let me see how 'bout Gildarts, or Jura, are those their names they are really strong mages."

" No, I want you to put my power back on Erzas level, maybe little higher. I want to fight her again and not to pummel her like Gildarts and Jura would..."  
"... Ok come with me. After I take your power away, you are free to go, I will not take Atlas out of you I will just take Acnologias blood ok?"

" Y-Yeah, but how did you know about Atlas?"

" Huh? Come on Natsu I know everything, remember?"

" R-right, ok do it."

They entered a huge circular room witch was the huge tower in the middle of the castle, that he saw, Natsu guessed.

" I will cast a spell on you that might hurt a little but it will drain the Kings blood really quick so it won't hurt that much."  
" Ok, just hurry I still got lot's of things to do when I get back to Magnolia."  
" Ahhh, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, you always think only about fighting beating up your opponent... you are amusing."

" Thanks... I guess?"

" Hahaha, don't worry about it, ok now stand still and bear with the pain it won't last long."

" Ok."

After a second Natsu felt like his body was torn apart, but no pain came. He stood there confused and shocked.

" Did you do it? Did it work?"

" I did it but for some reason you didn't feel pain did you?"

" Nope, but anyway I'm of now got to run... see ya later..."  
" Yeah... later..."

Natsu got out of the castle and turned into a dragon again but this time it was different...

Dragon was in crimson flames again but he had a visible body now covered in red scales and his horns were black, he also had a horn on his nose, his eyes were golden and his belly was white, he didn't have blue markings on him and his wings were leather-ish... His claws were black as well abd his tail had spikes on the end. His fangs were white as the snow and he had a long tongue like a snake getting split into two at the tip... you know what I mean, he also had like a beard under his chin and all the way to the end of his face, he was slightly bigger and more vicious looking, he had little spikes all the way across his back from the neck to the tail.

When he stood up on his back feet and spread his wings with a loud shout the ground trembled and all the Ancients outside of the castle felt the heat from his body like it was burning them and fear spread trough their bodies.

While he was out side the castle roaring with his new found power, even tough he was weaker than before... a lot, he was more ferocious and his body heat was much stronger.

Zeref smirked, the castle was shaking like crazy and little rocks and rubble was falling from the ceiling, but Zeref could only smile, he just realized that he made his biggest enemy much more stronger.

' This is going to be fun...'

" Hahhahahahahhahahah, oh my god, Natsu you truly are amusing... hahahahha"  
Zeref started laughing like a mad man... some demons in the room just sweat dropped and some of them were trembling in fear of Natsu.

Natsu flew up and went back to the town of Magnolia with another loud roar that pierced the skies.

When he was 400 meters away from the guild he turned back into human form falling into water behind the Phantom Lords guild. He climbed up on where he was lying when he beat up Gajeel and sat there with a happy smile on his face while looking at he guild.

" Oh, Zeref you don't know how much I own you for this, I may not be a dragon king anymore but I never even wanted that so thank you. But don't think I will forget what you did, and that I will forgive you for that matter."

He got up and went over to the guild, when he opened the door too late did he realize couple of things... like that his clothes were torn... a lot, he had scratches and bruises over his body, his left leg was bleeding and last but not least he destroyed the door when he hit them with his fist...

" Natsu, what happened?!" Mira was the first to recover from the shock and talk.

" Ah, uhm well you see... hehe, uhm nothing much but enough bout me what bout you how have you been?"

" Don't change the topic Natsu what happened to you?!" Now she was getting angry, that is never good...

" Ok, ok calm down I am completely fine~ ok? Just a couple of bruises and that's all."

" Couple of bruises!? Did you even look at yourself?!" She was pissed now... Better run Natsu... ;D

" Mira! Calm down ok? This is nothing I mean look at this..." He showed he a one of the bruises... It was completely gone now.

"... See? Totally fine ok?"

She sighed in defeat... " Fine Natsu... I guess I over reacted."

In that moment Erza got in the guild to see him standing there...

" Oh, great now I got to explain in detail what happened..." * sigh *

" Hi Erza, what's up?" Natsu greeted her trying to get her attention of of his bruises.

" Uhm, hi~ Natsu... what the hell happened to you..." She said with the lack of interest

"Well, hehe you see..." He tried to explain to her while rubbing the back of his head and smiling nervously...

" No, wait. I don't want to know." She said much to everyones surprise and Natsus relief

* sigh of relief *

" Ok Erza, as you wish but want to go on a mission?"

" … Yeah, I guess. Why not. S-class?"

" Hell yeah!"

" Ok, I'll get the mission and you stay here." * chuckles after Natsus excitement *

" Fine. Just one more thing Erza..."

" Yes what is it Natsu?"

" … Fight me when we get back!"

" … What do you mean Natsu? You are too strong for Erza, hell even master!"

" Nope, I'm not. I lost my power and title as a dragon king. That is why I am like this. So now I want Erza to fight me to see where I stand." he lied but still he wanted to fight her so much, it felt like he needed to do it, like his life depended on it...

" … I don't understand... why go to the mission and fight when we can fight right now..." Erza said with a smirk on her face...

" Now your talking!" Natsu yelled with excitement.

They walked out of the guild and stood 10 feet away from each other behind the guild _Where Natsu and Gray fought when they were kids and Natsu and Gildarts... Why is Natsu always in these shits...?_

They were staring at each other while other members gathered around them with excitement. Lucy and Gray were on a mission still so they were gonna miss the beating Erza will give Natsu... said couple of guild members.

Natsu just grined harder while looking at Erza scaring her a bit... it looked like his face is gonna split in two...

' I never saw him like this... what happened to him?'

_This is what I was talking 'bout... when I said I will change his personality I was going to make him more aggressive and stuff... you will see also he will have some memory problems, like he won't be able to remember some of the names and stuff..._

Master watched Natsu closely and started the match...

Natsu jumped towards Erza with a crazy grin on his face and fists on fire, he swung his left arm at her. She easily dodged by ducking but got a flaming knee to the head that sent her into Elfman who caught her with his arms but both of them were sent flying... again with Natsu using **Fire Dragons Sword Edge.**

Erza spat out some blood from the damage her internal organs have suffered by only two attacks from Natsu. She knew he was going to be strong even after losing all that power but this... and he just wouldn't stop coming.

Her Heart-Kreuz armor, Black Wing and Flame Empress armor were in pieces on the ground and she was wearing her Purtagory armor that also suffered some damage and she was panting... she had burns and bruises all over her body. Blood dripping from her mouth and nose. She suffered too much damage and was tiered.

All the guild members were looking at Natsu like he was a mad man. He looked like he just got out of bed from the best sleep ever he had his usual grin on his face and his clothes were the same as when he got in the guild. He didn't suffer any damage and if he did it would heal instantly.

The match was stopped by master many times but Erza would say that they must finish until one of them can't continue but Natsu protested every time but it ended up in vein.

" Erza, please step down. You can't win this match, you will end up in the infirmary for three weeks." Fairy Tail's master yelled but to no avail. Erza just stood there waiting for Natsu to make a move. He never did.

" Are you gonna move or am I gonna have to kick your sorry ass this time?"

* sigh * " Erza I'm not gonna hurt you anymore. If you don't stop this then-"

" Shut up Natsu and fight me, you can't feel sorry for your opponent-"

" That's the problem Erza! Your not my opponent! We are friends who are sparing! God! Why don't you get it?"

" ...N-Natsu?"

" You win, I give up." He turned 'round and started walking back in the guild. He sat at the bar and waited for Mira to come back and give him a drink. But she didn't come.

He got over the bar and took a bottle of wine and drank it on X.

" You know, I'm really proud of you my boy." Macarov was sitting on the bar next to him and smiled.

" You never back down or give up in a fight but now you did just not to hurt her. You made me really proud. It was noble from you."

" Thanks gramps. It means a lot."

" You are welcome. But you need to go and talk to her. She looked really hurt when you yelled."

" Yeah... thanks againg." Natsu said and jumped of the bar stool he sat on and went outside of the guild.

Erza was standing there looking over to the horizon. He was standing on the door of the guild and looking over to where she was. Looking over to her he could only admire her beauty and long scarlet hair.

" Hey, Erza."

" Hi. Uhm, listen Natsu I... I um, didn't mean that. I was just... I just didn't want to stop the match. I felt like I needed to fight you like... ah I don't know."

" I know. It was the same with me. You felt like your life depended on it?"

" … Y-Yeah, um... yeah, how did you know?"

" Well I just said, the same with me."  
" Ok. Listen um what 'bout that mission you were talking 'bout?"

" Yeah, come on let's go."

" Alright."  
" You go to the train station I'll take the mission and talk to gramps and be there in a minute. Ok?"

" Yeah."

He got in the guild and climbed upstairs and took a cheapest S-class mission he could find and got to the gramps office and knocked on the door.  
" Come in, if you must..." * sigh *

" Natsu? What do you need?"

" Hello gramps um. Me and Erza are going on an S-class mission and I just came in to cheak in on the mission."

" Ok, where is it?"

" Uh... it's near Onibas. We need to find some terrorist and retrieve something he stole."

" Alright. Be careful my boy."  
" Ok. See ya gramps!"

He walked down and headed to the train station when he heard something he didn't want to hear for some time.

" Hey there Flame- breath! Where are you going?"

" What do you care Popsicle?"

" What was that Fire- ball?"

" You want to go Stripper?"

" Oh yeah? You sure bout that?"

While they were fighting Lucy came and asked Natsu:

" Hey Natsu are you and Erza going on a mission?"

" Yeah, why?"

" Oh nothing I was just curious, that's all."  
" So where are we going?"

Asked an eager Gray just to be answered by...

" You're not going anywhere Gray... Me and Erza are going alone..."

" Well I never knew you had a thing for Erza..."

" Well I don't. I asked should we call you guys to come with us... and she said no. She wanted to go alone..."

" Well maybe Erza has a thing for you." Lucy said with a smirk on her face...

Now everyone was listening their conversation... The worst part was that Mira was one of them... Poor Erza.

" Don't think so Luce... but still got to go. See ya!"

* sigh *

" Man what an idiot. So want to go on a mission Lucy?"

" Yeah come on."

Natsu was on the train station looking all over the place for Erza... Then he got an idea cause he could not find her... _How hard is it to find red- headed girl in a crowd... I guess it could be hard... _He put his finger in the air and focused some of the magic in it. After some time a little spark came out and flew high in the air spreading and taking a form of a little dragon that would fly in circles. Soon afterwards Erza found him with a smile on her face and a huge cart full of luggage and other stuff.

' Of course I should have just stand by that cart. I would find her in no time.'

" Hey Erza, come on this is our train."

When they were on board the sat in a little cabin and closed the door. They were alone and Natsu sat on one side of the cabin and Erza on the other. Soon after the train started moving Natsu went from normal to green and pale in the mater of seconds. Erza started laughing while Natsu was trying to sit up and make his motion sickness go away.

" You can put your head in my lap if it will make you feel better."

" Y- ye- ye- yeah."

He sat next to her and put his head in her lap. He soon fell asleep while Erza was playing with his hair.


	6. The Divine Sword Of Goteg ch4

Hi guys what's up? It's been a while hasn't it? He he he... um sorry for late update for this and last chap. I've been busy and school started... :'( Again... But never mind that I'm am back on track with writing and I promise to make this and next chapter longer to make it up to you. So now you just got to sit tight and enjoy. Also I don't know should I pair Gray with someone or just leave him single, review your opinion and also if you think I should pair him with someone tell me who. And as you can see I changed my user name so now when I type 'authors note' it won't be ATF but VF. Also I wanted to change the name of the fanfiction cause Natsu is no longer a Dragon King so the title doesn't really have anything to do with this fic anymore... But don't worry I will notify you when I plan on doing so and I will write the name that I will change it into.

On with the story:

Chapter 4- Divine sword of Goteg

Natsu woke up after a long and refreshing nap on... something very soft and smooth. It was some sort of silk or something of sort but that didn't matter now, it was great and he didn't want to get up... until...

" Natsu get up we are almost there. We should get of the train soon and take our stuff and I can't do that alone."

Natsu heard a voice above him... which belonged to one and only Erza. Now he remembered. He fell asleep on her lap when they got on train. He was feeling sick so she let him rest on her lap. He got up but soon fell down again, due to his motion sickness.

' Why do I still have this motion sickness... Damn you Zeref when I said to take my power away I didn't mean this power... Oh well all good has to end right?'

" I don't really think I can get up yet... uh damn this sickness."

" Alright Natsu, but you better get up when we are in the station or else."

" Aye... Sir... uh"

He fell unconscious again.

* sigh * " You really are troublesome..."

15 minutes later in the station

" I'm alive!"

Natsu got of the train and started kissing the ground.

" Get up idiot, people are staring at you."

Natsu quickly got up cause otherwise Erza would have pummel him hard...

" Ok let's go talk to the mayor and see what do we need to retrieve."

" Alright."

Natsu and Erza walked down the road until they realized that they don't have any frigging idea where is the mayors office.

" Let's try that big building that should be the town hall... right?"

" I don't know, let's ask for directions."

Natsu grabed the closest person and asked where is the mayor's office.

" It's down the road and left second building."

" Thank you sir. Have a good day"

They quickly got to the town hall and in the mayors office.

The people on the street just looked at them with confused and scared expressions on their faces. They got to the town hall and asked the assistant that was sitting near the entrance where is the mayor.

The mayors assistant leaded them in and said to wait for a while that the mayors gonna be there in a minute cause he has an important meting...

They waited for the mayor for an hour now and had frowns of annoyance and boredom on their faces, the mayor got in the office rather quickly ( lucky little man...) and greeted them with his details on the mission... oh boy. That was gonna be a pain in the ass...

" So we just have to beat some bandits and retrieve those magical thingies you owned? Easy."

" Well it sounds easy but we sent the request to many guilds and all failed, they were either killed or beaten to a pulp."

" Oh, come on old man you are talking to Titania here. She can't fail a mission... well maybe destroy all in her path-"

" Shut up!" he got hit in the head by no other but Titania... ironic, cause she had iron gloves... get it ha ha ha, uh I'm so stupid... never mind me I'm just gonna go and cry in a corner for a while.

2 hours later...* comes back *

Hey I'm back, let's continue.

" Ouch, man you don't have to hit me like that. And that asshole of an Author ran away crying for 2 hours. I. WAS. THE. ONE. WHO. GOT. HIT! Damn, you got quite a punch there Erza..."

" Stop whining and let's go. We got a mission remember."

" Aye Sir!"

They got out of the room leaving a confused mayor. ' _The Titania? This mission could be a success now that she's here.' _

Now walking down the street Natsus stomach started to growl. He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

" What do you say we go get something to eat and then we go to finish the mission..."

" Fine, let's go there is a restaurant."

" Yeah, I'm gonna fill myself so I can do best on this mission..."

" Ugh, Natsu are you really gonna fill yourself like last time?"

" No, even more."

" … Then you are paying!"

" Aye Sir. I was planing to from the beginning, I can't let such a beautiful lady pay for my lunch."

Erza was stunned. He just flirted with her? No, Natsu doesn't know what is dating and stuff... right? But then again... He did call her beautiful. She last time heard it from that pathetic blue- haired emo-kid when they were kids in Tower of Heaven.

VF: When I said that pathetic blue- haired emo-kid I meant to say Jellal cause I don't like him( after his revival). He was cool and smart and strong and all and then Natsu beats him up and he becomes this... ( pathetic blue- haired emo-kid). I mean WTF?! He tricked Fairy Tail members that were at the Tower of Heaven and the Magic Council Era, he beat Erza and almost Natsu at the same time and survived, he was smart, strong, sly, fierce and everything and he than became... you know what...

" Stop teasing me you bastard." She smiled a little. She was happy because he may maybe like her. She found him very attractive and handsome. She always liked him but 2 years ago she started having some feelings for the dragon-slayer.

They went in and sat at the table waiting for the waiter. The waitress came shortly and took their orders going back to the kithen.

" Alright now I know we wont get out of here before 11 o'clock. Now is 7. You ordered 2 of everything!" Erza yelled getting full attention of other customers. Sonn after they looked at the pink-haired mage that apparently ordered too much food so his companion yelled at him...

" God Erza you don't have to yell. After all I ordered it didn't I?"

" Oh my God you are so... Uh!" He had a huge grin on his face now that he new he annoyed her so much.

Soon Erza's order came but Natsu's didn't. They asked them if they could move to a table for 12 cause their table for 2 is not big enough. After moving to a bigger table soon 15 waiters/ waitresses came out with plates in hands and caring Natsus 'orders'. He dug in when they put the plates on the table and headed to serve the other customers.

" Can I get you anything else sir?" Erza asked Natsu sarcastically and smirked at him.

" Well you know I could have desert after this and maybe some juice." He answer but completely seriously. Erza's smirk faded when he said that with a thoughtful face. She just sighed givinng up and stayed silent until finishing her cake and waited for Natsu to finish. What surprised her is that he finished pretty fast after her.

Now they were free to go on the mission. They ( Natsu) paid the bill and were off to the to the place that mayor mentioned, there was a little cave outside of Onibas. They found the cave after half an hour of walking. When they got near the entrance of the cave they saw a black cave with a white scaled dragon facing them his wings spread in the air, long gray horns on his head, sharp claws and fangs and red orbs in his eyes. They watched in shock and confusion at the gate. Natsu was clueless and Erza was more so. Natsu tried pushing the gate and cracking it open but none worked. Erza saw a small crack between dragons eyes, she realized that one of her magic swords blade fits the hole perfectly. She re-equipped her sword and put it inside the hole, dragons eyes started to glow and gate opened leaving Erzas sword in air. She tried taking the sword but it turned into dust.

" Well now we know why nobody succeeded in this mission..."

" … Yeah, they would probably just turn into dust like your sword."

" I just hope there isn't too much of these anymore cause I have only 3 of these swords."

" I don't know." Natsu said with an uneasy expression on his face.

They walked in the cave and to their surprise met no resistance. Now Erza was suspicious.

'This is an S-class mission. So why is it so easy, this has to some trick.'

" Hey what's that light over there, it seems like candles. Maybe that's where it is, the sword."

" You may be right Natsu, but we will take a better look before going in the room, didn't you notice the lack of respect even tough it's an S-class mission and we are searching for a very powerful magical weapon?"

" Yeah, I noticed... Let's go."

They sneaked up to the big that were left ajar. They looked in the room but saw nobody, only candles leading to an altar with the sword on top of it that shone with beautiful crimson light. The hilt was thin but solid and long enough to be held in two hands, it was warped in black leather with little flame patterns on it, the cross guard was also very solid but no leather was warped around it what made it shine in the bright light, just like the long and elegant blade that followed after it, the blade was two-edged and had an inscription on it that said:

' Divine sword of Goteg'

At the bottom of the blade, where it turned into a hilt, was dragons head with crimson eyes that made that light.

" It seems it can be wielded swiftly and precisely, it is very light but solid as well, it's very sharp, sharp enough to cut trough metal like butter, and gives special powers to the wielder."

" What kind of powers Natsu, and how do you know that you didn't even hold it in your hand?"

" Well there were some papers on the floor so I picked them up and read them, anyway it would grant you very high speed and strength, also it would increase your durability and magic container up to three times. Wow that's some weapon. Come on let's see if there are any traps around and if there aren't any we will take care of these guys on the ceiling and go."

" Ok... wait what, guys on the ceiling?" Erza looked up and saw nothing.

" You can't see them up there cause it's too high and dark, but I can hear and smell them."

" Can they hear us? Do they know we know that they know we are here cause we know 'bout the sword?"

" No they don't know that we know that they know we know about the sword."

" O- ok."

" Good now we will look if there will be any traps activated when we take the sword."

They looked around the room, lifting and pushing objects to the side but found none of the traps. Natsu was still a bit suspicious but he tossed that thought aside. He motioned Erza that she is free to take the sword any time she's ready. Erza carefully and steadily came up to the altar and placed her iron gloved hand on the hilt of the sword. She tensed a bit but relaxed when she saw that no traps were set off. She began to lift the sword but Natsu saw the pressure plate underneath it and quickly dashed towards Erza stopping her from taking the sword.

" What is it Natsu?"

" There is a pressure plate underneath the sword we can't lift it without setting the trap off. We need something of equal weight to place it instead of the sword. Damn..."

" Well that's fine I have lots of things in my pocket dimension so we can find something."  
" The problem is we don't know how much does this sword weight."

" … Well maybe it says something in those scripts you just read 'bout?"

" You are a genius Erza. God why didn't I think of that?"

Natsu and Erza searched through the scripts and after an hour and a half of searching they found it."

_Lot's of scripts so they were reading a lot but now they know about the swords powers at least..._

" Here it is, around 5 pounds... that's pretty light for a sword."

" Yeah you'll get a lot faster and stronger when wielding this sword... maybe you can be equal to me in power and speed."

" Yeah but I still won't be able to beat you, this swords power relies on fire magic and you eat fire to replenish your strength and durability."

" Yeah but you can still hit me with it... and cut~" He said with a sweat drop.

" Well I guess so... Alright enough chit-chat let's find an item of an equal mass and switch them."

" Aye sir!"

Erza summoned swords... and a lot of 'em, and a balance scale.

" Alright, we need a sword or weapon that weights five pounds exactly... I don't have a weapon that light." Erza said looking at her weapons.

" Do you have anything in your pocket dimension that weights five pounds? It doesn't have to be a weapon, a armor piece, maybe a breastplate~." He said, though he whispered the last part...

Luckily she didn't hear that.

" I'm not gonna get rid of my armor piece! Are you crazy?! Than the rest of the pieces would be useless."

" Well yeah but if you have this sword you wont need any of the armor. Just-"

" Pervert!"

" I meant any of the armors that give you special powers. I didn't mean you should go 'round naked... Though Gray would probably like that."

" Oh, sorry." Erza said a bit embarrassed by her actions. _Slapping Natsu over the face... just thought you'd like to know..._

" No problem." Natsu replied rubbing the spot she slapped him at.

Erza summoned all her armors and looked if there are any pieces that weight five pounds. She didn't find any pieces and was depressed now. That's when Natsu got an idea.

" Wait, what if I melt something that is heavier that five pounds? I could probably make something..."

" That's a brilliant idea Natsu, here melt this sword, It weights 12 pounds."

" Alright!"

Natsu just touched the sword with the tips of his fingers and started to concentrate on his magic. After a couple of seconds his fingers just went through the blade of the sword cutting it perfectly. They measured the weight of the piece Natsu cut. It was exactly five pounds no more, no less. They grinned at each other and walked over to the altar where the sword was. Natsu gave Erza the piece of the blade and stepped a side making room for Erza to take the sword. Erza took the sword from the altar and quickly placed the other piece back on. Erza waited for a moment to see if any traps set off but was glad when she realized that none did.

" Yeah! Good job Erza, you did it. Come on let's get outside, take our money and go back to-"

" You are not going anywhere. Hand over the sword or die!"

" Who are you and what do you want?"

" Well that's quite simple, we want the sword you are holding girl. Now hand it over."

" No I will not give you this sword!"

" Very well. Then die!"

" Erza, step a side, I'll take care of these guys, There are only seven of them and you used a lot of magic power to summon these swords and armors."

" Oh, how noble of you. Die to save your friend. Don't worry, we won't kill her. We'll take good care of her."

" Ha ha ha ha, oh my God, I've been wondering will there be any fighting on this mission, and now I get to kill you all! Ha ha ha! Erza hand me the sword and leave, you don't want to see this."

" N-Natsu? What are you talking about? What will you do?"  
" Erza please hand me the sword I need it to replenish my magic power I lost at the entrance. And cause I want to have some fun."

" Fun?! You don't mean to kill them?"

" Oh, come on Erza, you know I would never kill anyone. I will just cut of their limbs have some more fun! Ha ha ha ha!" Natsu said smiling manically like a mad-man. He had this expression on his face that showed pure amusement and sadism. She never saw him like this.

' What happened last week when you lost your power? You look to have become more fierce even though you lost power.'

She handed him the sword with shaking hands. She was parallelized from shock and fear. She wasn't scared for her but for him, for Natsu.

" Now then, where were we? Ah yes, I was 'bout to tear you to shreds. Ha ha ha."

He put some magic in the sword making it to send a blazing torrent towards his enemy. The man tried to dodge but he didn't have time. He closed his eyes and waited for the fire to burn him but it never came. He opened his eyes just in time to see Natsu devour the flames and hear him say

" Now that I've eaten I'm all revved up!"

They just watched in shock and fear at the man who can eat fire.

" Wh-What are you, you monster."

" Monster? Aw, you hurt my feelings you know."

Natsu said sarcastically dashing towards the leader of the group who confronted them burying his fist in his abdomen launching him over the room. The man stopped when he hit the wall but when he fell to the ground several of his bones were literally crushed in pieces. Natsu just stood there and laughed at how weak these people are, while Erza just watched Natsu with painful expresion.

' This is not Natsu, what happened to him?'

Natsu in a matter of minutes defeated the rest of the dark mages, and walked over to Erza. He had dis signature grin on and was smiling at her handing her the sword.

" Let's go home Erza."

" Yeah." Erza said a bit unsure but dismissed that thought.

They left the cave and went back in the town to find the mayor. They told him what happened and how Natsu beat all of those dark mages. Mayor was thankful and he let Erza keep the sword cause itt would be in 'safe hands'.

" Thank you sir, very much. It is an honor to have this sword."

" Nonsense, the honor is all mine to have someone like you to take care of my family treasure."

" Well, then goodbye sir, come on let's go Erza."

" Goodbye, I hope that when I send another request in Fairy Tail you two come."

After their goodbyes they went to the train station and boarded the train. Of course as soon as the train started moving Natsu went pale and fell on the floor. Erza just giggled and helped him get on the seat to put his head in her lap.

" Th-than-thank you E-Erza."

" Any time Natsu."

They stayed silent to the Magnolia station. They got off board and walked over to the guild. When they were in front of the door Natsu looked at her with a questioning look. She just nodded with a smile at his childish actions when he busted the door yelling:

" I'm back!"

" Yo, Natsu, Erza, welcome back!"

" Hey flame brain what's the big idea, busting our door like that?!"

" Well Erza approved it..." Natus said with a blank expression on his face.

Gray just palled and Lucy said

" You really put a bad example for him Erza..."

" What? I didn't hear that."

" Nothing! Nothing I was just joking... please don't punish me."

Erza just looked at her confused.

' I just asked her to repeat what she said, I didn't hear her. Natsu was right when he said Lucy was weird...'

" I told you she was weird Erza."

" What did you say Natsu?! I dare you to repeat that!"

" I said you are weird."

" How dare you!"

" Well you said I dare you so I said it." Natsu said like it was nothing.

" Lucy didn't I tell you he's an ass."

" How am I an ass when you are always going 'round the guild naked!"

Gray looked at him questioningly. Natus just motioned to his boxers on the floor. You think Gray just strips to his boxers, oh but no, this time he went all the way. His boxers never stood a chance... and neither did he when Erza saw him... xD

The rest of the guild just laughed and watched as Erza was chasing Gray all over the guild trying to kill him while he was trying to pick up his clothes. And Natsu of course being Natsu, did everything he could to stop him.

" Natsu I'm gonna kill you fro this!" Gray yelled seeing Natsu take his boxers and pants of the floor and burn them to ashes.

" How are you gonna kill me if you are gonna be dead yourself?" Natsu said with an evil simle on his face, laughing his ass of at Gray. Gray just looked at him confused but understood what he was talking about when a sword hit the pillar right in front of his face.

Erza was closing in on him, and fast. He just stood there parallelized in fear and shock. Finally Erza caught up to him and started dragging him out of the guild for a beating.

" Hey, Erza go easy on him, don't hurt him too much. We still wanna see another round tomorrow!" Natus yelled at the knight dragging his old rival away. Erza just turned and said something that sent chills run down everyones spine.

" Natus. You are next."

" Oh, I can't wait Erza. Well I'll be here so come back soon."

" I will. Don't worry."

As soon as Erza got out of the guild all the guild members came to say goodbye to Natsu. Natus just smiled and said goodbye to them just for the fun of it. Even though it was sarcasm they didn't realize it.

Soon Erza came back for Natsu, and he waited at the bar.

" Well hello there Erza, want a drink?"

" No, I'll take my cake. Mira! One cake over here!"

" Coming!"

When they realized that Erza wasn't going to kill Natsu they relaxed and asked them about the mission.

" Well it was to retrieve some magic weapon and bring it back to the mayor, but the mayor gave it to me as a present. Natsu fought some dark mages in the cave where the sword was and thats about it."

" I didn't fight them... I just punched them and they were out. They were damn weaklings."

Everyone just sweat dropped except Erza who knows what happened. How violent Natsu became in a matter of seconds.

" So can we see the sword Erza?"

" Sure, I guess." Erza said summoning a beautiful long platinum sword with a long hilt and an elegant blade and cross guard.

" Here it is. Sword of Goteg."

" Wow, as in The Divine Sword Of Goteg?" Levy asked.

" Yeah, why?"

" Erza that sword has magical powers. It makes the wielder like super strong and-"

" We know Levy. I told her already."

" Natsu, how do you know about this?"

" Well there were some scripts on the cave floor and I kind of read them." Natsu said like it was obvious.

" Wait Natsu. You read?!" Cana asked stunned.

" Hey, now that you mention it, he did read those scripts when we were in the cave, but it never occurred to me how..."

" What is that supposed to mean Erza!?"

" That you know how to read!" Lucy yelled.

" Of course I know. Erza taught me when we were kids!"

They now all started to search their memories.

" Hey, you are right, I did!"

" Yeah it was something when Mira teased him for not knowing what was asked in a mission."

" And Erza dragged him and taught him how to read."

" Well it was more a torture to me..." Natsu said with a sad expression on his face. " She didn't let me eat for three days!"

Now they just laughed.

" Wow, Natsu is that all you think about."

" Natsu you are a Man!"

" Yeah, yeah whatever guys just shut up."

Then Gray, who everyone thought was dead, ran in the guild, well he was bruised and had blood and cuts all over him but he was alive and kicking, and yelled

" Master! The royal army came by the order of the king. The king sent an invitation for an event coming up. It's called uhm... Grand Magic Games. And all of the guilds can participate. If we win we become the number one guild in Fiora and thirty million jew-"

" Where do we join?!" Master yelled.

Everyone sweat dropped and looked at Master like he was crazy... except for Natsu.  
" Count me IN! I'm gonna win that thing and make Fairy Tail number one again!"

" That's the spirit Natus my boy. Now who else am I gonna take? How many members can we have?"

" Uh, five."

" Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus! You will participate in this tournament and win us those thirty- I mean make Fairy Tail number one guild!"

" Don't worry gramps we'll win this!"

And there it is guys the next chapter. And I'm really sorry for not updating sooner just I had some things I had to do and school started and stuff but I will update as soon as possible whenever possible. Also R&R so I have some feedback cause I don't know do you like it and what do you think about it, should I change something and stuff. Also eat your veggies!  
Toodles!


	7. Authors Note 3

Hi guys I just read your reviews and I'm really appreciate the support and I won't answer to you by 'private message' but I will make another AN so everyone can see:

To- Natsu scarlet

I also wanted to make Natsu 'OP' but um it kinda doesn't fit in the story cause I still want to make him less powerful than Master Makarov and Gildartz cause if not he would be the next master. Also I wanted to make him rivals with Erza and than make them realize they LOVE each other xD, but no I will make him rivals with Laxus! ( So bad-ass).

To- Ferdoos

I will make more NaZa fluff but after 'Pandemonium' when they like jump down next to her when she beats all those monsters and they have a moment and that stuff but continue at the infirmary ( if you know what I mean).

To- darkhuntressxir

I know what you mean when you say you can't wait for Natsu in GMG and neither can I but we don't have to wait too much, it's in the next chapter! Also yeah Zeref is crazy for power cause I didn't make him all 'Emo' Like " Kill me Natsu, Kill me please!" no I made him all bad-ass mother f*****! But he is not friendly just pretending to be so he could get the power from Natsu.

Thats all guys now you just have to wait for the next chap!

Also R&R and eat your broccoli!

See ya!


End file.
